


Catching A Little Bee

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad boy Scream, Bumblebee is smol, Drama, M/M, Not sure if I should tag it as non con?, This is based on the trailer and the scene in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: The chase is on...





	Catching A Little Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the Bumblebee trailer, when Bee is running through the forest and in my opinion Screamer is chasing him through the woods.
> 
> This is my thoughts, how things went down.
> 
> UPTADE: OK, I AM REALLY ANGRY... THEY CONFIRMED IT'S NOT STARSCREAM WHEN WE ALL THOUGHT IT WAS HIM!!!! ANYWAY, I WILL NOT CHANGE SCREAMER TO BLITZWING. THIS IS MY HEADCANON.  
> ENJOY :)

If you like this fic (it’s my second fic for transformers fandom) check out my other fic for transformers called **You Have Three Wishes Remaining**. You will laugh a lot, I promise ;)

 

 

He feels scared. Everything around him is so strange, intimidating and spark-wrenching. It has not been long since he’s arrived on this unfamiliar planet, feeling confused, lost and terrified.  No one from his team is here to comfort him, give an advice, pet on the helm with teasing but such amicable “you’ve done good, shortie!”  Oh, how he misses them. Even the most annoying and noisy ones.  The only thing left for him is to run. To run for his life and not look back.

Bumblebee stumbles, almost falling to the ground. He grasps a tree nearby, steadying himself.  His vents roar, spark thunders against his chestplates. He feels pain on his back caused by shots but there is no time.  If he is not fast enough Primus will not be merciful. 

The trees fall on the ground broken, their branches blazing in flames. The ground is shaking, the air is hot and it howls at him in the sounds of exploding missiles.

“You cannot escape me BUG!” All too familiar voice laughs behind Bumblebee’s back and he can’t help himself, he needs to take a quick glance. 

There is PIT itself behind him, chasing the yellow youngling with hatred and fury. Skilful and confident moves, fast and accurate maneuvers bringing the red-eyed demon to its prey closer with each passed second.

Loud and ominous laughter startles Bumblebee, sending chills down his backstrut. One of the missiles explode right in front of his pedes and the small mech stumbles, losing his balance for a second. 

Seems that the scales have tipped in Unicron’s favor.

Before Bumblebee is quick enough to get up from the ground, a red and grey heavy frame is on top of him, grasping his wrists, pinning them above the yellow helm.

Starscream laughs in victory. His red eyes glowing triumphantly as the baby blues stare at him, full of fear and uncertainty.

“I told you, I would catch you,” Starscream purrs. His lips quirk into a lopsided grin.  

Bumblebee closes his optics. He’s too tired to fight and he knows that he has no chance against Megatron’s second in command. Not in this position anyway. He starts counting seconds till Starscream rips his spark out. This is not how he had imagined his lights going out.

His thoughts are scattered when a digit touches his cheek.  It’s mockingly tender, giving a false reassurance and safety.

“Oh, no. I’m not going to kill you. Not today, anyway,” Starscream chuckles above him, dark and sinister.

“I have other plans for you!”

 

 

 

Please leave comments, let me know what you think of it. Thank you!

 


End file.
